


If You'd Let Me (But You Don't)

by Tegami



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Sirius Black, Pining, Remus Lupin Lives, Rock Star Sirius Black, Sirius Black Lives, i probably forgot something pls tell me if i forgot something, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tegami/pseuds/Tegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Today on the wire we have Sirius Black, the irresistible lead singer of The Marauders, a band we've been playing an awful lot lately, now that I think about it. They must be having a terrific time; just last year, the four boys from London were playing in tiny clubs and now they've just announced their first arena tour for next year. At the moment, they're touring in the UK, USA and Canada. Sirius, tell me, where are you right now?"</p><p>"Uh, give me a second. Remus", Sirius says as he leans a little too far over the edge of his bunk bed (a sharp turn of the bus would be really bad timing) so that he can look at Moony, who's reading on the bed under his. "Remus", Sirius says with the phone still pressed to his ear, "the nice lady on the radio wants to know where we are."</p><p>OR, the one where The Marauders are a rock band and Sirius should reeaalllly get his feelings for Remus under control if he doesn't want to ruin everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You'd Let Me (But You Don't)

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted to write rock star!sirius doing interviews and, well, it kind of escalated from there. but i really love how it turned out, so please enjoy!
> 
> unbeta'd, please let me know if you have any corrections :)
> 
> edit: i've been told that i haven't been putting enough spaces, so i broke the paragraphs down. i'm more used to writing in, like, novel-form, so please tell me if i've overdone it. kinda lost here, guys

"Today on the wire we have Sirius Black, the irresistible lead singer of The Marauders, a band we've been playing an awful lot lately, now that I think about it. They must be having a terrific time; just last year, the four boys from London were playing in tiny clubs and now they've just announced their first arena tour for next year. At the moment, they're touring in the UK, USA and Canada. Sirius, tell me, where are you right now?"

"Uh, give me a second. Remus," Sirius says as he leans a little too far over the edge of his bunk bed (a sharp turn of the bus would be really bad timing) so that he can look at Moony, who's reading on the bed under his. "Remus," Sirius says with the phone still pressed to his ear, "the nice lady on the radio wants to know where we are."

Moony doesn't look up as he says, "Interstate 10, we just passed the border from Louisiana to Texas."

Sirius doesn't bother to get back up before he says, "We're on the tour bus, between New Orleans and Austin. Somewhere at the border from Louisiana and Texas, Remus says."

The interviewer laughs. Did she tell him her name? Sirius was pretty sure that she didn't. "Your bassist supports you wherever he can, I see," she says.

"He does! Such a low-maintainance bassist, really. I think I haven't watered him in weeks, but he looks fresh as always. Oh, Remus, that's _not_ a nice gesture."

The interviewer laughs again. "You probably deserved it," she says. And then, which he should've expected: "You two seem really close, a lot of people think so. Some even suspect that you have something going on, you know."

Sirius hates when people ask questions without asking questions. "Yeah, I've heard about it," he says as if he's never read the tweets directed at them. Then he waits, because that woman deserves it for asking a non-question.

"So," she says after an awkward moment, "What do you say to these rumours? Are they true?"

Now, Sirius gets back up on his bed. He knows that he won't be able to answer this convincingly while looking at Moony. "You know, I like to compare people to characters in Sims. That game, right? And me and M-Remus, we're these two Sims who have like 100% at friendship. But if you'd force us to do any romantic stuff, it'd get all weird and one would probably slap the other or something. So, yeah. No."

He hears Moony shifting on the bed below and hopes that he was too into his book to listen to what Sirius said. The interviewer seems satisfied, though. "What a comparison. Weirdly enough, I think I know exactly what you mean. Sirius Black, lead singer of The Marauders, will be on the line with us for a few more minutes, but first, here is a song from their newest album: 'Plucked Eyebrows (Chapped Lips)'."

When the interview is over, he doesn't say a thing about it, and neither does Moony.

* * *

"You probably get this a lot, but you're currently single, right?," the interviewer - Anna? Mary? Emma? - asks. Her name is in the name of her freaking youtube channel, which this interview is for, but Sirius can't remember it to save his life.

She's right, though, he does get this question a lot. When you google 'sirius black', the first suggestions are:

  * sirius black body
  * sirius black girlfriend
  * sirius black gay
  * sirius black single
  * sirius black boyfriend



It becomes hard to think of original answers after being asked the same thing a thousand times, so he just settles for something he hasn't said in a while. "Yeah, this might sound dumb, but I'm really working too much at the moment to start any long-term stuff."

AnnaMaryEmma seems delighted. Though apparantly, she won't let this pass as an answer. "But if you'd find your special someone right now, I mean, at this point in life, if you knew that it was _her_ , would you let the chance pass?"

"Them," Sirius just says and quickly flashes a grin at her. He isn't new to interviews in front of cameras, but the thought that people will be able to watch this into eternity and analyse his every word and every movement is never going to stop being unnerving to him. As he reminds himself of this, Sirius realizes that he's bouncing his leg again. He stops.

AnnaMaryEmma frowns. "What?"

"If I knew that it was _them_ ," he repeats.

AnnaMaryEmma blinks a few times, looks down at the cards in her hand and up again. "Are you, I mean, are you implying that you're bisexual?"

There is a hint of excitement in her voice, but Sirius only smirks. His sexuality has become a topic of great speculation since there are stories of him hooking up with both men and women. Some of them are true, some of them aren't, but there's evidence of neither. Despite what one might think, Sirius Black has always been pretty careful who he's seen with.

It all started back when he lived in the same place as the dragon that is his mother, back when she had her eyes freaking _everywhere_. Well, he supposed that she still does now, but Sirius, thank God, stopped caring about what she thinks. As they grew more and more famous, the skill has become quite handy again. He doesn't want people to think they know more about him than he does himself. And at the moment, that includes how he labels his sexual orientation. He'd be lying if he said all the search traffic and noisy tabloid magazines didn't benefit their career, but it was still mostly annoying.

"Nah," Sirius says, "I'm saying you shouldn't just assume somebody's sexuality." He makes a pause long enough for her to become uncomfortable as she scrambles for an answer. "But yeah, I guess I wouldn't let that person go if it was," he draws question marks into the air, "'The One'. I don't really believe in that kind of thing, though."

It takes AnnaMaryEmma a few questions to get back to her usual cheerful self. Sirius is pretty sure that she's going to edit out all of the awkwardness (on her side) later, but he's also pretty sure that he won't check.

* * *

A list of things Sirius read on the internet that creeped him out by how accurate they are:

  * i bet sirius bothers remus to give him piggyback rides like 24/7
  * remus looks so tired all the time maybe he's got some kind of insomnia??
  * peter's the kind of guy who believes you when you tell him 'naive' has been taken out of the dictionary
  * if sirius was an animal he'd be the kind of huge dog everybody is scared shitless of but actually he just wants to get petted
  * omfg he looks at remus as if he's thinking about what he'd do to him i'm,,,
  * honestly i can totally imagine that remus got sirius into smoking and not vice versa
  * sirius steals remus' sweaters all the time and he says he's cold but actually they just smell like remus don't try to convince me otherwise
  * it's just that i can't believe that sirius always feels as good as he pretends he does like. have you guys seen that interview where he talks about his family?? his smile said 'i'm great, thanks' and his eyes said 'help me i'm dead inside'
  * y'all know that one time sirius said 'moony' in an interview and nobody could figure out why?? ok listen here's a new theory: the band's got nicknames for everybody because obv they were a gang in school
  * james and lily are probably that one couple everybody despises for how perfect they are
  * i've got the terrible feeling that sirius would do a lot more drugs if he didn't have the other guys to tell him no
  * i bet sirius black had a phase where he obsessed over mean girls
  * what if the reason remus practically never does interviews is bc he's avoiding questions about his scars
  * sirius loves remus too much for his own good



* * *

The combination of Peter's fear of flying, Remus' sarcasm and James' cluelessness of gossip once led them to agree that it's better when Sirius does most of the band's interviews on his own. As a matter of principle, though, he hasn't once stopped complaining about it; he's already gotten one or twenty favours out of Peter, actually.

But the truth is that Sirius despises interviews with the whole band. Not only does he tend to take up the whole conversation without noticing, but it is also way harder to give witty answers. Honestly, he rarely doesn't exaggerate or add funny details to his stories. It's not that the others can't just play along, it's more that they try to make Sirius look like an ass wherever they can. It's a mutual thing.

There is also the fact that it's been becoming harder and harder for Sirius to ward off questions about his romantic life in front of Remus, but he tries not to think too hard about that one.

Sometimes, though, their manager insists on interviews with the whole band, especially now that they're about to publish their second album, 'Women And The Earth (Have To Tolerate A Lot)'. The title was Lily's suggestion and Sirius initially wanted to change it into 'Gays And The Earth (Have To Tolerate A Lot)', but Prongs thought there'd be too many people interpreting it as homophobic. When Sirius suggested that Remus could just come out and solve the problem, the latter only said, "Sure, Pads, I'll do it if you go first."

Actually, Remus says this whenever Sirius comments on the fact that Moony hasn't come out to the public yet. Sirius isn't even being intentionally annoying about it (for once), but he cannot figure out the reason since Remus seems generally comfortable with being gay. He hasn't had a boyfriend or anything close to that for years now, though, so they all just let him be, as they do with Sirius.

Before Sirius can really think about it, they're all sitting on the sofa belonging to a 'popular' late night show. Well, Prongs and Moony and him are sitting on the sofa while Peter is balancing awkwardly on one armrest. Sirius has never heard of the host - what's her name again? He thinks he might have been on her show before, but he can't quite remember.

 

 **Host** : "Guys, I can't tell you how excited I am that the whole band made it here tonight. Sirius does most of the interviews on his own, even though you guys seem to be glued to each other at any other moment. How come?"

 **Sirius** : "I guess the others just realized that my face is the only one truly worthy of the attention. Ow! You can't hit me on live television, James!"

 **Remus** : "Obviously, he can. And the truth is that it's actually a good way to keep him occupied while the grown ups are working."

 **Sirius** : "Hey, I-"

 **Host** : "Hah, I'm going to interject here before this escalates. So, you all went to school together, right?"

 **Peter** : "Uh, yeah."

 **Host** : "I've heard that you didn't make your teachers' lives easy, exactly."

 **Sirius** : "You must have heard wrong, because they all loved us. Wazzup, Mrs. M!"

 **Host** : "Well, I've-"

 **James** : "Don't mind him, he just likes to say that. We really weren't the easiest students."

 **Remus** : "'Not the easiest'? We were the reason for the dorms to be evacuated seven times."

 **Sirius** : "Yeah, it became a tradition at some point to cause one evacuation each year. Good old times."

 **Peter** : "Yeah."

 **Host** : "Right, you all went to boarding school, didn't you? And your parents weren't mad about these things at all?"

 **Sirius** : "No, mine were. It was part of the fun. Pr- James' didn't mind because they're the best."

 **James** : "True. Peter and Remus got away with a lot of stuff, though, because the teachers thought Sirius and I had a bad influence on them."

 **Remus** : "Mainly Sirius."

 **Sirius** : "Mainly me."

 **Host** : "Right, Sirius, you come from quite an old family, don't you? With titles and everything?"

 **Sirius** : "Yah."

 **Host** : "... Well, and what does your family think about your, um, career choices?"

 **Sirius** : "You could always ask the internet, it has a lot of interesting theories."

 **Host** : "Uh, well, alright then. James, let's talk about your love life, shall we? You announced your wife's pregnancy just a few weeks ago, congratulations on that!"

 **James** : "Oh, thanks!"

 **Host** : "You aren't exactly living the life of a rock musician, though, are you? Married and soon with a child at the age of 20."

 **Sirius** : "That's what I keep telling him. Ow!"

 **James** : "I'm really not, but I mean, who likes clichés?"

 **Sirius** : "Why are you looking at me when you say that?"

 **James** : "And my wife once said that her life motto is 'If it fits, it sits' and she's right with that."

 **Remus** : "You could have turned this romantic, and you failed."

 **Host** : "Oh, I think that's lovely. But to come back to you, Sirius - I'm sorry, my daughter insisted on me asking this - you don't seem to be in a relationship right now, or are you?"

 **Sirius** : "Nope, I don't think I'm the type for something serious."

 **James** : "Are you _sirius_?"

 **Remus** : "Yeah, I _siriusly_ don't think you should say something like that. You shouldn't set yourself such _sirius_ boundaries for your own life."

 **Peter** : "Like, _siriusly_."

 **Sirius** : "Oh my god. I let my guard down one time and it's on live television. And _you_ , M- Remus, I keep telling you that your name is weirder than mine, isn't his name weirder than mine? - See, the audience thinks so, too."

 **Remus** : "Maybe, but it's not nearly as punnable."

 **Host** : "I've been wondering about that. Where do your guys' names come from, anyway? Some suspect that they're not your real names, you know."

 **Sirius** : "If I'd choose a new name, it wouldn't be this one, believe me. 'Sirius' is a family thing. 'Remus' is a 'parents who are really into mythology' thing."

 **Remus** : "And that's the short version. 'Remus' is from the myth of how Rome was founded, y'know, with Romulus and Remus. Remus was killed by his brother, so I really don't know what my parents tried to tell me. 'Sirius' is the name of a constellation, though. Really cheesy, if you ask me."

 **Sirius** : "I guess my parents just knew that I'd become a star."

 **Remus** : "Oh my god."

 **Peter** : "No."

 **James** : "You guys are laughing, but he pulls that line like twice a day."

 **Sirius** : "It's my catch phrase!"

 **Host** : "The Marauders in their full glory, ladies and gentlemen! We're doing a short break, but after that, they're going to perform one of the new singles of their upcoming album, 'Women And The Earth (Have To Tolerate A Lot)', so stay tuned!"

 

The host seems way too relieved as the cameras are turned off.

* * *

The interviewer isn't bad looking, honestly. He's young and has a face that makes him pretty enough to be on American television and forgettable enough to be on american television. Sirius Black has never heard of him before, and if the guy's name wasn't on several big fat screens everywhere in this studio, he wouldn't remember it.

As the cameras flash back to life after a commercial break, Sirius feels a tiny pang of nervosity. He can't remember when he felt like this the last time when singing in front of strangers, but cameras never fail to make him more twitchy than usual.

"Welcome back!," the interviewer almost shouts above the audience's cheering. "The fabulous Sirius Black, lead singer of The Marauders, is still here with me. Okay, let's become _sirius_  for once."

Sirius has heard the line too often already to be even tempted to sigh as the audience seems to roar with laughter. He glances at the screen behind them to make sure he'd get the name right. "Adam, I grew up with these jokes, you'll have to try way harder than that."

The interviewer, Adam something, laughs. "It was worth the try, though. But _siriusly_ -" Again, the audience giggles. "- there's one song on your new album, 'If You'd Let Me (But You Don't)', that's pretty different from your band's usual stuff. It's a ballad, and- right? Isn't it a ballad? You're giving me a look here." They've been giving each other looks all night, but that's not what he means.

Sirius didn't even notice that he's frowning. He envies people who have their expressions under control. "Yeah, no, it is. I just hate that word, ignore me."

"Ever the punk, I see. So, the _song_ , it's the last title on your new album and I'm gonna confess, the first time I heard it, I had tears in my eyes."

Just then, Sirius decides that he likes Adam, simply because he focuses on making Sirius look good instead of himself. He's already met all sorts of interviewers, and this one is definitely part of the Good Team.

The audience 'aw's collectively, as probably planned.

"What do you expect me to say to that? Sorry?", Sirius laughs. He stops rubbing at the rip in his jeans as soon as he realizes that he's doing it. Some kind of coach tried to teach him proper behaviour in front of cameras once. She gave up, though, as soon as she realized that Sirius is only rarely aware what his body or brain are doing. People still seem to love him, anyway.

The interviewer looks at him with raised eyebrows, but still grinning. "Nonono. I wrote down a few lines of the lyrics, though." He clears his throat. "'Trying to get my brain to see / That this went on too long already / But how can this be / Wrong when I love you more than me.' That's right, folks, let that sink in for a moment. Isn't it just lovely? It's lovely, right?"

The audience cheers loud enough for Sirius' ears to hurt. Of course. Of fucking course. Of all the songs this guy could talk about, he has to choose _this_ one and _these_ lines.  
"Stop it, you're making me blush," Sirius says.

"I sure hope so," Adam says with a wink. "Even though your guitarist, James, writes most of your lyrics, I know that you wrote this song on your own. So I was wondering if you thought of someone in particular while doing so?"

Sirius has to swallow down a groan. God, can't people just not care about his romantic life for once? He gets it, he's a public figure and all that jazz, but at some point it just becomes annoying. It doesn't bother him that much anymore, but this fucking _song_. It has 'Remus' written all over it. Actually, it's so obvious that Sirius wouldn't have dreamed of ever showing the lyrics to anyone until Prongs flipped through his notebook and practically bullied him into making it into a proper song.

Sirius hopes that his grin is convincing enough. "Ah, you can't even imagine how often people have been asking me this. My own friends, actually." And with 'friends', he means Moony. A part of him practically died when that happened, Sirius was just _so_ sure that his cover was blown. In the end, he only teased Remus on the lines of 'You getting your hopes up, Moony?', until his friend rolled his eyes and never picked the topic up again.

While a huge part of Sirius wants questions about his romantic life to stop, an even bigger part of him just wants to get a proper reaction out of Remus. How much more obvious could he possibly get? "I normally have some witty answer, but Adam, I think we have a good vibe going on, we two. Don't you think so?" Mostly just to test his reaction, or maybe Remus', Sirius lays a hand on Adam's knee.

The audience basically loses its shit while Adam only swallows and says: "Absolutely!"

He pats the guy's knee a few times before letting go. What he's going to say wouldn't have the desired effect with Sirius feeling up an interviewer. "So, yeah, I'll admit it. I had one particular person in mind while writing these lyrics." He doesn't have to try hard to block out the noise the audience is making. He gives rock concerts, after all.

Adam blinks at him. "Honestly, I didn't think I'd get this far. I'm kind of out of questions now." He laughs, but Sirius suspects that his irritation has a whole different origin. "Okay, so is it something - sorry - serious? An ongoing thing?"

Sirius is careful not to stop smiling. He's kind of disappointed in Adam; 'If You'd Let Me (But You Don't)' is clearly a song about unrequited love. For a second, he considers suggesting that he wrote it for a certain bassist. But Sirius would really rather admit to that when he wasn't live on american television. Well, he'd really _really_ rather not admit to it at all. "Well, yeah, you could say that," he only says.

The interviewer seems relieved as he gets the sign that Sirius' time is over. "Sirius Black, ladies and gentlemen! He and his band, The Marauders, are currently on tour with their second album 'Women And The Earth (Have To Tolerate A Lot)', so be fast and grab some of the few tickets that're still available! This fella here, though, seems not to be so available anymore." His glance lingers on his guest longer than necessary as Sirius salutes at the camera.

The show was live, but Sirius doesn't hear a thing from Remus afterwards. Before he leaves, he hooks up with the interviewer whose name he's already forgotten.

Sirius tells both Prongs and- John? Had it been John? Well, the interviewer - that everything he said in the interview was a lie, a promotional tactic. Three weeks later, still without any kind of reaction from Moony, he announces the 'breakup' with his non existent significant other on twitter.

* * *

"Today on the wire we have Sirius Black, the irresistible lead singer of The Marauders, a band that you'll hopefully know since they're first time nominees for the Grammys next week in the category 'Best Rock Album'. They just announced their third album to be published in september, even though the boys just came back from their first arena tour, right, Sirius?"

"Actually, we're on our way to LA already. Gonna use the time we didn't have during the tour to look at the city," he says. This makes Remus look up from where he's been sucking a hickey on Sirius' collar bone. He hasn't bothered to tell him that he's giving an interview, but now he puts his phone on loudspeaker.

"Should I ask Remus where we are? It's like he's got some inner GPS or something."

Moony, apparantly, has recovered from his shock, because he rolls to the side - these beds are just way too small - and mumbles, "I just look out of the window sometimes."

The interviewer - has she said her name? Sirius is pretty sure that she hasn't - laughs and says, "No, better leave him alone this time. But speaking of your bassist, I still have a bone to pick with you! Do you remember the last time we two spoke?"

Sirius does remember, actually. He just didn't realize that it was this woman and this radio station. What's the station even called? God, it's really hard to focus with Moony touching his hips like that.

The interviewer doesn't wait for his answer, though, and starts talking to her listeners. "It was a few months ago, before all of this Grammy hype, when The Marauders were on tour in the US. I actually asked him about his relationship to Remus Lupin, the band's bassist, and- forgive me, Sirius, but I don't remember your metaphor. It was something about The Sims? How you and him were too good friends to start anything?"

"That's what I said," Sirius only says. He'd probably think of a witty comment if Remus wouldn't have returned to sucking hickeys on him. When has his hand gotten into Remus' hair?

"So, Sirius, y'all made your relationship official just two weeks ago. What do you have to say to your defense? What changed?"

"Honestly," Sirius said, "I just lied." He doesn't even notice how rude his answer is until he feels Remus laughing. Sirius quickly adds, "Sorry. You have to admit that the metaphor was brilliant, though."

On the other line, the interviewer doesn't seem too bothered by him. She laughs and says, "Oh, it's alright. I already figured so much. Y'all didn't comment on your relationship at all, though, after the stage kiss at your final concert in London."

Yeah, the kiss. Sirius still shivers when he thinks about it.

"I tweeted about it," Sirius says. Well, 'yes guys its tru remus and i are sucking each others dicks now' probably doesn't count as official statement, but still.

"I know", the interviewer says, "and I'd love to read it out, but there're children listening at this time of day. So, what exactly happened on that stage?"

Honestly, Sirius is still trying to comprehend what happened on that stage himself. He knows that he was singing, and everybody was singing along, and his throat was already beginning to hurt because it was the last song, and his heart was already beginning to hurt because it was 'If You'd Let Me (But You Don't)', and Sirius just kind of looked forward to the last applause and a long shower.

He knows that he couldn't help but ignore the many phones held up by the fans and look back at Moony while singing the lines, 'I keep myself busy with the things I do / But everytime I pause, I still think of you'. Maybe it's because it was the last song of the last concert, or maybe it was just Sirius' brain being Sirius' brain, fact is that he couldn't help but keep Moony's gaze way longer than he'd normally allow himself. He knows that only the hooting of the fans made him turn back, eventually.

And he knows that once he'd turned back, he didn't hear the bass anymore, and he knows that as he turned to look at Moony, he felt lips on his. Sirius doesn't know if it were the cheers of thousands of people thrumming in his ears or his own heart or both, and he doesn't know if it was Prongs or his own brain or both saying "Fucking _finally_ ", but he remembers more important things. Like how he felt Moony's hand in his hair and the bass guitar against his stomach and the heat of the spotlights and lips and lips and _lips_.

Sirius doesn't remember turning to the microphone and saying "I don't think you guys are gonna be mad if we don't finish this song, are you?", before tugging Remus backstage and leaving the cheering behind. He must have, though, considering several shaky low quality videos online.

The interview. Right. "Aahh, you know," Sirius says out loud, trying _really_ hard to ignore Moony's head on his chest, "it was a spur-of-the-moment kinda thing. Not my decision, really, but you'll have to agree that I don't have a right to complain. But, yeah. I guess I was just really oblivious for a really long time, and so was Mo- Remus."

"But I'm glad you have it sorted out now! And what about the future? Do you think that your relationship is going to change things within the band?"

"What's going to change is that I won't be able to sleep on the bus anymore," Peter says from somewhere on the other end of just that bus, silent enough that the interviewer can't hear it.

"Nope, Sirius is still an annoying little shit!", James shouts from his bed next to them, loud enough that the whole continent must have heard him. They have the curtains of the bunk bed drawn, so Sirius actually forgot about their existence for a while.

"Shut up, James!", he says, more for the interview than for James.

It makes the interviewer laugh, though. "I see, y'all stick together whenever you can. This was Sirius Black, ladies and gentlemen, lead singer of The Marauders. Thank you for the interview, and I do hope that you and the others win that Grammy, you deseve it! Here is one of the songs that isn't on a CD because the boys published it over the internet, and I can only guess why: 'I'm Not Your Dad (Stop Calling Me That)'."

It's funny, Sirius thinks. He can't even bring himself to care too much about if he's going to get that award when he notices that Moony has fallen asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> all the song names are my (lame) ideas, and so are the lines that Adam The Interviewer quotes. the lines that make remus go "THAT'S IT I CAN'T BE IMAGINING /THAT/" is a quote that's just all over the internet without source. shrugs
> 
> come shout at me on twitter (@ayylienboy) or tumblr (oldjumpersandbandshirts) to write more. I'm thinking about making this into a series?? idk  
> comments are so helpful you have no idea.


End file.
